


Awsten's Sleepover

by BeccaIsLame



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, smut (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaIsLame/pseuds/BeccaIsLame
Summary: Awsten, Geoff, and Otto all stayed up too late playing Mario Kart, so they decided to have a sleepover!





	Awsten's Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY

It was a warm night in Texas, the sun beginning to retreat into its darkness of a bed. Awsten, the protagonist of this shit story, was busy goofing off with his friends to notice that it was growing dark. And by ‘goofing off with his friends,’ I mean having a threesome- I mean, playing video games.   
You see, the boys were playing Mario Kart. Now, I’m not going to mention their skills of the game because that doesn’t matter. Honestly, the only elements of this story that matter are the setting and the characters. Welcome to English class, children.   
“Yo dude Geoff, suck my dick!” Awsten thundered. Geoff had passed him and was now in first place.   
“No,” Geoff rolls his eyes, his hands going a mile-a-minute, harassing the poor controller. It was like he was a wizard or something. Awsten ignores the small yet noticeable pang of hurt in his little heart, deciding to just yell and scream instead.   
Awsten screaming was a normal thing. Geoff was daddy (not literal or sexually, YET,) Otto was the innocent one, and Awsten was… Well, Awsten was Awsten. 

After the extremely exhausting ‘gaming sesh,’ the boys decided to call it quits. It was already nearing almost 1 in the morning, so neither Otto or Geoff wanted to leave Awsten’s humble abode.   
“You guys can sleep in the guest bedroom because I don’t trust either of you,” Awsten states, crossing his arms.   
“Aw. But I’m in a snuggly mood,” Geoff pouts. Awsten rolls his eyes. He was not going to cave. Nope, not happening.   
“Ugh, fine. Otto, you get the guest bedroom to yourself,” Awsten sighs. Otto fists the air and skips to the guest room. 

 

Awsten could not sleep. Geoff was snoring very loud, so loud that Awsten considered sleeping with Otto in the guest bedroom.   
It was strange, really. Geoff usually never snored, and if he did, it was never this loud. Awsten was beginning to grow worried when he realized he was getting worried because his best friend was snoring louder than usual and so he facepalmed because wow.   
Now now, Awsten would never admit it, but he may have a teeny tiny itsy bitsy crush on Geoff. So of course he’s going to notice the little things. And of course he’s going to tease him all the time because Geoff is too adorable. And-  
As Awsten was busy thinking about how cute Geoff was, Geoff started twitching in his sleep. At first, it was unnoticeable. But, as time went on, it almost shook the bed. Awsten was terrified because holy shit his crush is having a seizure in his bed. He didn’t know what the fuck to do so he decided to Google that shit.   
Before he could get the results to pop up, almost like magic, Geoff stopped. Awsten sighed, relieved. But then he realized he needed to check if he was still fucking alive.   
Awsten put two fingers against Geoff’s neck, letting out another sigh of relief when he felt the gentle “Bump… Bump…”   
The touch must’ve been enough to awaken Geoff from his trance-like sleep.   
“What the-? Awsten, why’re you touching my neck?” Geoff asked drowsily, blinking sleep out of his eyes. Awsten instantly retracted his hand, scratching his neck nervously.   
“You, uh, freaked out in your sleep,” Awsten explained. Geoff looked at him confused. “Has that ever happened before?”  
“No? I mean, I don’t think so?” Geoff looked lost in thought. Awsten wearily put an arm around Geoff, ignoring the heat rushing to his (upper) cheeks.   
“Geoff, have you been okay lately?” Awsten asks, watching Geoff’s face like an eagle watching its prey.   
“Yeah, I’ve been fine. Why?”   
“It’s just… You’ve been acting kinda weird,” Awsten mumbles.   
“I have? I think you might just be imagining things, Aws,” a magical smile appears on Geoff’s face. Awsten couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

After Awsten had fallen asleep, Geoff hopped out of the bed and made a beeline to the guest bedroom. He needed to talk to Otto. Immediately.  
He knocked on the door, expecting to hear whining on the other side of the door, but was surprisingly greeted with Otto opening the door with a bored expression.   
“What’s up, Geoff?” Otto questions him.   
“I think he knows,” Geoff states. Otto’s eyes widen and he pulls Geoff into the room, shutting the door.   
“What do you mean??” Otto hisses, fear in his eyes.   
“He’s noticed my weird behavior!” Geoff exclaims, flailing his arms in the air.   
“God, Geoff. I told you to act normal!” Otto runs a hand down his face, exasperated.   
“It’s just so-“

A knock on the door cuts Geoff off. Both of the boys look at each other dreadfully. 

“Guys? What’s going on?” Awsten’s muffled voice could be heard.   
“Nothing Awsten! I couldn’t sleep so I forced Geoff to come and play a board game with me,” Otto called out. Geoff couldn’t help but chuckle.   
“Really? Board games? NERDS!... Can I join?” Otto sighs.   
“We were just about to call it quits, Awsten. Go to bed, I’ll be there in a sec, okay?” Geoff looks reluctantly at Otto. All Otto does is shake his head.   
The two could hear Awsten retreating back to his room.   
“Otto, I’m sorry,” Geoff apologizes, offering the shorter male a half-smile. Otto sighs.   
“It’s whatever. We can deal with this in the morning, okay?”  
“Okay.”

Awsten smiled as Geoff entered his room. God, his infatuation with this boy was going to kill him.   
“What board game did you guys play?” Awsten asks nonchalantly. Geoff settles on the bed and sighs.   
“Uhh, Monopoly,” Geoff says sheepishly. Awsten laughs.   
“No wonder you guys were being loud then,” Awsten smiles but then frowns, “Why didn’t you guys wake me up and force me to play?”  
“We didn’t want to wake you up,” Geoff lies. Awsten nods. “I think you should go back to sleep. We all have to get up at the spectacular and magical hour of 9am,” Geoff smirks, snuggling into the blankets. Beside him, Awsten hummed in response. Geoff didn’t even realize that he had kissed Awsten’s temple before drifting off. 

 

Awsten woke up to the feeling of someone watching him. When he opened his eyes, he was in a pitch black room. There was nothing to the room, no furniture, no texture, no human activity. Just the color black and the paralyzing feeling of someone watching you.   
At first, Awsten thought it was just a dream, so he pinched himself. When he didn’t wake up, he kept pinching himself, more and more, repeatedly. He was getting desperate. Why was he not waking up? 

“Hello, Awsten,” A voice says in his ear. Awsten jumped and let out a “What the fuck?” He turned, but there was no one there.   
He replayed the voice over and over in his head.

Hello, Awsten…

It was fucking Geoff. How the fuck, when the fuck, where the fuck. 

“Geoff??” Awsten calls out. Suddenly, a chuckle was heard. 

“Bingo,” A figure appeared in front of him. That figure, was Geoff himself. 

“Where the fuck am I??” Awsten asks. He felt relieved that one of his best friends was here, but also terrified because what is happening??

“We’re in your subconscious, Awsten.”  
“Why.”  
“Well, you know too much,” Geoff explains. Awsten’s blood ran cold.   
“What the fuck does that mean?” Awsten glares at Geoff.   
“You found us out, Awsten,” Geoff started walking towards Awsten slowly, menacingly. 

“W-What??” 

“Me and Otto, Otto and I…” Geoff kept getting closer and closer.

“What? You and Otto are together?” Geoff threw his head back and laughed.   
“Are you serious?” Geoff shook his head with a smile on his face.   
“Well, I have no idea what you’re talking about, sooo?”   
Geoff frowned. “Oh. Well, shit. I’m sorry.”  
“Can we leave this place now?” Awsten sighs. 

“I actually have to tell you something,” Geoff mutters, looking anywhere but at Awsten. Awsten looks at him expectantly. 

“I’m… A wizard.”

Awsten barrels over in laughter, his entire body shaking.  
“You’re a wizard, Geoffy!”  
“Awsten, I’m serious,” Geoff insists, “And so is Otto.”

Awsten was still giggling. “Do you have a wand?”

“Yes,” Geoff states. 

“You’re such a fucking liar,” Awsten shook his head, laughing.

“I’m not lying! I actually have a wand!”

“I don’t believe you,” Awsten was looking at him with a dumb smile on his face. 

“Oh wow, okay.”

“BUT WHATEVER I guess since you told me a big secret of yours, even though you’re a big fucking liar, I’ll tell you one of mine,” Awsten stretches, somewhat dramatically. “I have a huge fucking crush on you because you’re super adorable and sweet and uhhh, yeah.” Awsten felt his cheeks go warm. 

Geoff smiled brightly at him. “I like you too.”

“Oh God, I wasn’t expecting this to happen uh okay well wanna fuck or something?”

“Might as well. We’re stuck in here until Otto teleports us out.”

Awsten smirks and pulls Geoff into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Their lips felt as if they were made for each other, as cliché as it sounds. Geoff was Awsten’s missing puzzle piece.   
As the kiss got more heated, the two couldn’t help but grind against each other. Small pants and moans filled the dark room. Clothes were thrown away as if they were trash, the colors contradicting against the darkness.  
The boys were left in only their boxers. Awsten trailed a finger down Geoff’s chest, heading directly towards his prize. Lower and lower… Until Awsten hooks his finger under Geoff’s waistband, tugging downward. Awsten gasped as he saw Geoff’s wand.

And that’s not just another word for dick. 

It was literally a wand. 

A fucking magical wand.

Awsten looked up at Geoff, a surprised look on his face. Geoff smiled down at him. 

“I told you I had a wand.”


End file.
